Certain bacteria produce peroxidases that contain two hemes. One heme serves as the site of binding peroxide and cleaving the peroxide O-O bond. The second heme shuttles electrons from an external protein electron transfer donor to the peroxide-binding heme site. These type of proteins provide an opprotunity to study the structural details of heme-heme electron transfer since both hemes are attached to the same polypeptide chain.